


the trick is all I see

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Always, Avengers Tower, Battle of Wits, Blink and you'll miss it, Bruce can't say no, Bruce knows he doesn't have enough defence for a war, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Hulk Sex, Jarvis mentioned, Loki always wins, Loki gets what he wants, Loki knows it, Loki sates the hulk, Loki teasing, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, No underage, Poor Bruce, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet, Tony bromance, always left to clean up, and is only an illusion, battle of words, but there is an illusion, floating objects, hulk/Bruce competition, it's present for a moment, mildly implied Jarvis/Tony, not with Loki's methods, playful Loki, potential comedy, smart boyfriends, so no tag but still a warning, some feelings, some jealousy, technically good Loki, that some might consider underage, things go flying, using magic during sex, what even is my ending, when extra aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Bruce finds himself as he often does, in the lab but not actually doing anything. A certain green eyed god is to blame as always but Loki is the perfect distraction and Bruce can't find it in himself to get mad or truly put a stop to Loki's antics





	the trick is all I see

**Author's Note:**

> For square 1, B1, using magic during sex. Who better then Loki for this one

Green mist fills the room, obscuring his sight and making Bruce sigh. This isn't an experiment gone wrong, no, this is something far more distracting. Slim arms wrap around him from behind and he can't help the small smile that slips onto his face as the mist begins to disappate. "So, his highness finally got up" Bruce can't help the teasing tone in his voice as he thinks back to this morning, the way Loki had looked so peaceful and content, snuggled in their shared blankets and sleepily burrowing his way into the pillow in his arms as the light shining through the window attempted to wake him. Bruce had taken pity when he began to rouse and as he was going to leave, asked Jarvis to close the blinds up and let his mischievous god sleep. He trusted the ai's response despite the current prank war Tony and Loki were waging against each other, like Bruce, Jarvis tended to be smart enough not to get involved in such things, no matter what Tony tried to bribe him with. He'd kissed the gods midnight hair as it disappeared into the growing darkness, watched as he relaxed, settling back with a rare soft smile into peaceful slumber, then left for the labs. That, Bruce suspected, was several hours ago and now Loki was up, with Tony in Miami for the day he had no one to play with leaving Bruce with a very bored god intent on distracting him from his days work and with very convincing techniques to do just that. Spinning in his chair, Bruce finally comes face to face with his boyfriend and prepares for what will probably be a losing battle of words

Loki smirks, pulling back when Bruce finally turns to face him, now the fun can begin. With a nimble and quick grace that only he possesses, he slips into Bruce's lap and knows that half the battle is already won with the action. His cute scientific mortal has trouble telling him no at a distance, Loki knows that not even he possesses the will to completely deny him once their touching. Placing a hand deceptively on his shoulder, he peeks over it to the paperwork still sitting on the desk, acting intrigued. By now neither of them believed his ruse but he still keeps it up just for the fun of feeling and seeing the tense impatience build up inside his precious mortal. Building up until it snaps and 'HE' comes out, then the real fun begins

"What's this" he asks pointing at a random spot on the page and feigning interest as Bruce spins the chair back the other way, Loki still in place, to look at what he's pointing at. Loki can't help a soft chuckle as he rearranges himself to face forward, hips shifting more then needed, his human was so eager when it came to knowledge. Bruce wore a cute blush on his face but Loki hoped to only deepen it before this ended and with a simple swipe of his finger across the page, sent what he detected as a harmless chemical, spilling across the desk and dripping down onto his pants

He didn't give Bruce a chance to get mad, as soon as he tried to inspect the damage to his pants leg, Loki locked their lips together. Kissing him with a fierce but quick passion that only a god could possess after just getting out of bed, he pulled back almost as quickly, smirking as Bruce leans forward to follow him for a few seconds. Loki putting on a sweet smile as Bruce falls into annoyance at his antics. He glances back at his desk, mouth open and no doubt ready to give him a lecture about messing with things in the lab, only to find everything back where it had been before the kiss, liquid in beakers and notes unharmed. His pants leg however still held the sole evidence of what had just transpired and Loki gave him that grin that says, that no matter what Bruce says he's going to get away with it and Bruce doesn't argue as he already knows that that smirk is right

Sighing he instead tries to at least pretend to focus on the paperwork before him, at his equations and more specifically whatever scribble of information Loki had been pointing at. Given the others badly contained laughter he wasn't doing a very good job of pretending to focus, though who could really blame him with the god in his lap. Loki didn't really apologise but he did bat his lashes as if in apology and Bruce knew that was probably the best he was going to get, after all Loki had spent a thousand years trying to kill Thor and his brother only got a halfhearted shrug and a bone crushingly reluctant hug. Even Bruce could only soften him a little and he suspected that was mostly due to his big green other side

Determined not to break so easily or at least to avoid breaking his lab, Bruce leaned close enough to nip at the others chilly ear "how about we take this upstairs" that same familiar smirk again, meaning he was getting what he wanted. Loki moved once more, this time to straddle Bruce properly as he settled in close "I'm not going anywhere" he whispers with a voice full of mischief "and neither are you." Bruce swallows but doesn't try to get up, he's no match to Loki's will and the Hulk will give in immediately. He wanted to avoid that at all costs because Hulk didn't care about the lab or Bruce's notes and once he came back he'd be left with a mess to clean up on his own and precious data to try and salvage. Cold shot through his groin and Bruce shivered, he couldn't deny his reaction or his attraction to Loki despite the situation he knew was unavoidable if he gave in. The truth is though, if Bruce had been honest from the start, he'd admit that he knew all along just how this day would go and that no matter what he wouldn't change the result, he'd always give in

Breaking the no sex in the lab rule, since no Hulk in the lab rule for Loki yet again, Bruce doesn't even take a moment to dread the mess he'll have to clean up later instead giving in far to quickly to his passions. Loki chuckles as he presses quick kisses up his neck, arms wrapping around him to keep him still as he rocks his hips up against him, pressing Loki further into his torso. "So impatient" the words are a teasing scold against his ear lobe and he pants softly in reply, holding the other guys growing interest down, not just yet, he still had time to spend with Loki

Despite his playfulness Loki couldn't deny his own eagerness and with a simple flick of his elegant hand, had them both naked, skin against skin as he had desired since first awakening to an empty bed. Bruce groans when Loki's icy skin meets his own fernance hot flesh, it sped up his heart rate to a level that most would consider dangerous and tempted him to give in to the other guy just waiting beneath the surface. Biting his lip, he fisted his hands and pushed the Hulk's will back down, his intent was still simmering clearly in his head but Bruce wasn't about to miss out again. Focused on keeping himself in control Bruce barely had time to breath as a magically prepped Loki sunk straight down on his erection. The desk chair squeaked beneath them every time Loki dropped back down and Bruce groaned with each draw up, hands gripping tight enough to bruise pale slender hips as he fought for his control. Of course Loki wasn't making it easy, each time he dropped back down Bruce wasn't sure what he'd do, if he'd grind down or send a flash of cold surging straight through him and like always the unknown kept him on edge. Despite it though Bruce was enjoying himself and as his eyes slipped closed, he groaned

When he was able to pull them open again to a familiar chuckle, he was seeing double of the smirk on the face he loved. Loki had multiplied and the only reason Bruce still knew which one was his was because his Loki hadn't moved. He was still sitting in his lap, looking proud as could possibly be as he rocked against him rather then the constant up and down of riding him. He'd be annoyed with the obvious tactic except he didn't have the control left to lose it, if he did then Loki would win their little game and the only one who'd lose out would be him, who would have to clean up after anyway

As Loki started to vigorously move again, throwing his head back and moaning theatrically to further entice Bruce, the other Loki's tried to tempt his control too, by both touching Bruce and interacting with Loki himself. The tease was to much, everywhere he looked was Loki. A Loki kissing his neck, chest, his face, rubbing at his shoulders and making out with the one squeezing coldly around his dick. Closing his eyes he gave in, gritting his teeth as he thrust up and came, giving over to the Hulk as he filled Loki up

Loki could feel the exact moment that Bruce lost control and forced his eyes to stay open, watching as his body rapidly changes from his beloved mortal into the far more powerful Hulk. As he did so Loki's magic and Bruce's cum helped to stretch him to accommodate the new monstrous size. It takes mere moments, seconds in which his duplicates disappear and the smaller god finds himself panting against a green muscled peck. The delicious pleasure caused by the sudden stretch reducing him from the one in control to not, in the short time it took to occur. Hulk blinked slightly disoriented but when he looked down, grinned at the welcoming sight. His beautiful familiar god, naked and aroused, poised with only the grace he contained on his much larger and muscled lap. Rushed with arousal of his own, Hulk was not surprised to find himself hard and already throbbing within his little mate but the extra wetness made him grumble mentally, he couldn't help but feel like he'd lost a competition, knowing that puny Banner had enjoyed himself so much with his godling before he'd managed to break through

Hulk bucked slightly as Loki added a sudden coat of extra cold lube between them, moaning as Hulk was shocked back to the task at hand. Loki pouted, wondering if he would have to spice thing's up for their technical round two as Hulk seemed distracted, something that was rather odd for him when Loki was nearby. To tease he shifted his appearance, making his hair lengthen down his back and his chest to swell, so that when surprised green eyes fell on him, they only widened as he batted his lashes. "What do you think" he asked sweetly, voice far softer than his usual tone, effeminate but still him. "Hulk no like" it was an immediate grumble and Loki knew that the big guy would cross his arms in distaste if he wasn't sitting in the way. "What about this" his grin remained sweet as his chest swelled even further, eyes turning a sky shade of blue as his hair lightened, resembling Thor the time he'd turned him into a female for a week, he should of known better then to start a prank war with him, nobody stood a chance of ever winning against him. Hulk frowned though his wide eyes were now set on his large breasts, his big hands came up to cover them as he complained "too big." That amused the young god drawing a chuckle from his throat, he had thought that all men liked them bigger, that was the general consensus but clearly not. He transformed again and as the shift was taking shape Hulk huffed "no girl" pleasing Loki just a little. His hair shortened instead, eyes deepening to add the tiniest hint of green as his chest expanded but flattened back into pure muscle. Hulk almost threw a tantrum, close to dislodging Loki with his "no shield man" sounding like the start of one and maybe Loki took his mimicry to far because then Hulk found himself with a lap full of Bruce Banner. Loki could almost see the murderous intent in his wide eyes as Hulk yelled "no Banner" looking ready to shove him off his lap and rapidly shrinking erection, seeming ready to smash him in a non fun way. Survival instinct kicking in, Loki found himself whimpering as the Hulk split him apart

Loki had taken to reverting back to his younger self whenever somebody, especially Thor, got mad at him lately and unfortunetly that's what he'd just done. Hulk seemed to notice his serious discomfort as he stilled, calming as he put a finger under Loki's small chin and tilted his head up. Loki's eyes stung with the discomfort, watering as he cursed his defensive mechanism and Hulk seemed to register the pain as he gently stroked a finger down his back "want Loki" he stated " the real Loki " and with those words Loki felt the natural illusion melt away and everything slowly dial back up to a comfortable and far more pleasurable twenty

Leaning up, Loki cupped Hulk's face in his much smaller hands and drew him into a soft kiss that slowly became more passionate as he resumed moving his hips. Small rotations at first that worked back up to half thrusts, Hulk shifting his hips to drive extra power and depth into the end of each one as long pale arms moved to encircle his large green neck as best as they could. Holding on as Hulk seized control of his hips, large fingers completely surrounding his slim waist and no doubt to leave delicious bruises over Bruce's own that he could trace in the shower later. Hulk took control quickly, lifting Loki with an ease that made his belly flutter with butterflies as he was pulled down to meet each of the hard thrusts

Hulk wasn't as accurate as his scientific other but each thrust that brushed his prostate sent something flying though the air and as Hulk's aim became better, anything that wasn't nailed down, began to float. Hulk took this for the good sign that it was and with a grin, doubled his efforts. Loki for his part could only moan and hold on, face buried against his green peck as his prostate was repeatedly slammed into. If he was human he was sure that he'd be drooling and incoherent by now, as it was he could only cling to his large forearm as his trapped dick leaked between them, smearing Hulk's lower abdomen with pre-cum. Moaning softly without much control or voice, the end came far to quickly and not quickly enough as it snuck up and hit him

Hulk thrusted up in a sudden burst of brute strength and pulled him back down in an uncharacteristically harsh move. Loki felt himself slammed back down, his prostate hit directly and he would of howled if he had any sound left or breath to spare. His magic pulsed as he came between them, sending Bruce's work scattering and the rest of the room flying. When he came back down, the room was a mess, he only noticed because they were closer to the floor now and faintly Loki registered that the chair had finally given out under their combined weight and strain. It was hardly the first time it's happened so Hulk was rather calm as he stroked Loki's heaving back. The other was close, Loki could tell with his tenseness and once he'd caught his breath, clenched down on the hard length, earning a groan. Smirking slightly, Loki bit his lip as he raised himself and dropped back down, clenching and grinding as he placed kisses to Hulk's chest and neck. It was a relief when the big guy seized his hips again and with a few thrusts that made him whimper, grunted as he shivered and finally came within him. The smaller shivering as he was pumped full, anticipating the moment it would overfill him and begin to leak out

Feeling the limp mass beneath him begin to rapidly shrink, Loki used his slowly rebuilding strength to sweeten the sensation, extending Hulk's orgasm until it was Bruce beneath him, shivering through the aftershocks of pleasure. With Bruce back, eyes dazed and soft within him, Loki decided it was the perfect time to leave before he realised the current state of his lab. Smiling softly he pressed a gentle kiss to Bruce's lips before standing, careful not to step on any piece of the broken chair. He took two steps away, not at all minding the feel of cum leaking down the backs of his thighs as he turned to face Bruce. "I promise we'll have some more fun in the shower cleaning up, when you come to bed later" fully intent on going back to bed now that he was sated, Loki disappeared far less grandly then he appeared, leaving Bruce with a mess to take care of. Slowly coming back to his senses, Bruce groaned as he looked around the empty lab, it was demolished and Bruce was quickly remembering why he had lab rules in place, to stop things like this from happening, again. He shivered at the memory of Loki's whispered promised as he opened his emergency draw and then stood, picking up the pieces of a broken chair that he was destined to fix yet again

 

Epilogue: 

Later in the shower, after Bruce had stripped the bed that Loki had leaked a mixture of cum over,

The shower water runs warm over them, steamy but the perfect temperature to suit them both. Loki had fulfilled his promise, he was clean again but far from tired and looking for a reason to clean off once more. He leaned back against the shower taps, fingers drawing lines along the Hulk's large fingerprints, dark and bruised. Loki could of faded them to nothing but instead he'd drawn them up, encouraged them to blossom and stay like that in full bloom. Bruce looked concerned and Loki could understand why, when Thor saw them he'd be very upset. Bruce for his part was sure that Loki was trying to end him, he knew once Thor saw those marks, nothing would stop him, not Loki and certainly not the Hulk. Thor was going to kill him and while it was a terrifying thought, the smile that Loki wore sweetened it, making it seem almost worth it. With no doubt that he was dead for sure this time he decided to at least enjoy it, reaching out he turned the smirking little tease around, started counting down the moments he has left to spend with Loki and as he grabbed his slender hips, thrusted in

Thor and Loki had a long talk,  
Loki didn't listen,  
Thor almost succeeded in killing Banner this time,  
But then Loki pulled the kid brother move,  
Tony thought he'd won the prank war upon his return,  
Then he realised Jarvis wasn't their to celebrate,  
And then realised that Loki truly won,  
Their reunion was bittersweet,

Meanwhile,  
Loki went back to bed and had a peaceful sleep full of green dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was excited to finally do this one. As promised I'm finishing this card off, I didn't think I'd have so much time but since the next round has been pushed so far, I'll be working on these over the next few months along with some other work. I'm not sure how often I'll come back to these but I do have them all planned out, however the next two or so up should be unrelated for those few following my bingo card progress


End file.
